You Had Me From Hello
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: The first time I saw you it felt like coming home,If I never told you I just want you to know, You had me from hello. RyouAnzu. sonfic


Title: "You Had me From Hello"

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not ownYugioh or Bon Jovi.

I found a website with all of Bon Jovi's lyrics and since I am an

obsessed fan of their music, I had to do these one-shots, if they are

too much, then please, I apologize.

This is a Ryou/Anzu songfic. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong_

Ryou waited anxiously in Anzu's living room. He had finally

asked her out on date and to his surprise she had said yes. He had

been so sure that she would say no and had spent numerous hours

stressing about her rejection. Now he couldn't be happier. The girl

that he had liked since he first moved here had agreed to go out

with him. He had been so sure that she and Yugi were involved but

it turned out that they were just good friends. He had been so

relieved when Yugi told him. That had been what pushed him to

finally ask her to the movies.

_To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time_

His thoughts were interupted when Anzu came down the stairs.

He looked in awe at how beautiful she looked. He made sure to

compliment her since Yugi had told him that she had a thing about

her appearnce. But to him she was the most beautiful girl he had

ever seen. She was smart and talented. Her dance moves were to

be envied. She had this grace about her that made his heart stop

dead in it's tracks.

_Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life_

"Do I look okay?" came her timid voice. After seeing Ryou stare

for a few minutes she had begun to question her outfit. "You look

beautiful" he said still in awe. That comment made her blush. He

definetly liked that, the way her cheeks flushed and she began to

twirl her hair in the finger. He approached her and they exited

the house making their way to the movie theatre.

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello_

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show_

Ryou paid for their tickets and made his way to the consetion stand.

He looked over towards Anzu who had stood in line to make sure

that they got god seats, seeing as the place was packed. He begun to

get nervous as he saw all the stares that she was recieving. But she

indeed deserved them. Her simple white dress made her angelic

and her eyes sparkle. He indeed was in love with her and he knew

that he would never stop feeling that way.

_You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello_

He appraoched her smirking to himself, knowing that she was

there with him. They made there way in and chose two sits in the

middle. He set down their treats and made himself comfortable. A

few minutes passed by in silence until he noticed that she was cold.

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, imediately

happy to have done that, since he was rewarded with a kiss on the

cheek and her head on his shoulder.

_And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me..._

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello_

_From hello  
From hello_

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know I have

to stop it with the Bon Jovi songs but I simply love them. I hope

you all like my little fic. Short but sweet. I so love this pairing

and. Nightfall2525 suggested to mea new fic. A not so common

couple. Not giving any details yet but I hope to have started it by

this weekend. Talk to you guys later...


End file.
